


Precipice

by laughingtoucan



Series: Fallout Poetry [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingtoucan/pseuds/laughingtoucan
Summary: Fallout poetry based on the title prompt.Sophie at the edge of the glowing sea. Don't tell her what she can or can't do.
Series: Fallout Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993114
Kudos: 1





	Precipice

In the distance, the land glows,

sparks,

groans,

the blue sky sullied and poisoned

She knew green grass,

the swell of the deep sea

the span of trees begging skyward,

but never did that color reach further than their branches

Perhaps the bombs uncorked that color,

letting it drip and run up,

staining,

bleeding into the heavens

She fears this taint,

this foreign taste in the air,

hung like a heavy curtain,

unnameable,

ever-present

The sweetness of rainfall bred into the acridity of rot,

of stagnation,

of a land putrefying

She stands watching on a precipice,

a jut of concrete raised over the landscape,

hesitant,

waiting for some unknown sign

She should not be here,

yet she is,

alone,

unprepared,

driven by spite and madness

She lives to contradict them,

a symptom of a disease long-festering,

a reaction in being told “no” again

and

again

and

again

by those who claim merit and superiority over her

So she decides,

rebels,

tracking south toward the haze,

toward the green-soaked sky

She fears it,

but she fears a life unlived more.


End file.
